Valentines day ball
by harrypottergirl07
Summary: hey my 1st fic!! H/Hr romance and ratd PG 13 for some swearing Chap. 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

  
A/N all characters and places belong to J K Rowling none of them belong to me  
  
  
It was a Sunday morning the sun shining bright through the drapes in Harry's dormitory. "Shut off that DAMN light!" Harry screamed. "Get up or we'll be late for break feast!" It was Ron and he was standing in front of Harry's four-poster bed. "Harry I said GET UP!" Harry groaned and turned over then smiled as he remembered what he had just been dreaming about... It had been Hermione and him and they'd been kissing... Coming back to realality and looking up at Ron to see he was about to open his mouth to yell at him again quickly said, "Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm up!!" Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and got up. Slowly and tiredly threw open his trunk and put on his robes. Ron asked him once he had dressed why he hadn't got up and woken him up. "Well I got back late from Hogsmade with Hermoine." Harry explained. As they were trucking downstairs they heard a loud bang from Fred and Georges room. " Hey maybe they are making some of those candy's! It'd be fun to slip one of them to Malfoy!" said Ron slyly. "Will ask them later," said Harry wanting to get down to breakfeast so he could see Hermione. After that they didn't talk in till they got into they great hall. When they got there they found Fred and George taking turns eating and scribbling on a piece of parchment. " Hey Fred are making more of those order forms for those candy's?" Ron asked. " Maybe but its confidential." said Fred. As Ron kept asking them and whining Harry saw Hermione sitting eating near by with Ginny. He went over and sat by Hermione. Just then Dumbledore stood up and said, "Since it is nearing Valentines Day I thought I should tell you we are having a dance for Valentines day for 4th years and up. Now a 1st 2nd and 3rd year may come if a 4th and higher asks them." Then with that he sat down and the Hall broke into excited conversations. "Hermione will you go with me?" asked Harry before he knew what he was saying. "Umm..." said Hermione blushing, "Sure."   
A/N I know short but HEY it's my first fic. R/R!!!!! Next chapter will come soon!!  



	2. Hiding it from Ron

A/N hey every1 sorry it took sooo long for me to get this next chapter up... i kinda forgot about!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione looked away and started whispering to Ginny. They giggled. "What did i just do?" thought Harry.  
  
Ron came back, unsuccessful in the way that he still didnt know what Fred and George were writing about. He sat down, grabbed some bacon and looked over at Harry's stunned face.  
  
A peice of bacon half way to his mouth Ron stopped. He asked, "Whats wrong Harry? You look like you been hit over the head with a big mallot."  
  
Harry realising that his mouth was hanging open closed it and also took some bacon. Trying to ignore Ron's question he changed the subject. "Did you get anything out of Fred and George?" He asked.  
  
"No." said Ron mournfully, "You still havent told me what was wrong!" He added remembering the last thing he had said.  
  
"Damn!" , thought Harry, "He didn't for get his question." Harry didn't want Ron to know that he liked Hermione, because then everything would be akward. Ron would feel he would have to leave them alone all the time.  
  
So, he made up a lie. "Oh, I think I just forgot a book upstairs." he said rummaging through his bag, "Here it is nevermind."  
  
For the rest of the day Harry and Hermione were kinda shy towards each other. But, not so much that Ron would notice. He was still on the Fred and George thing.  
  
"Hmmm.... maybe it's for more of those Ton Tounge Toffees." Ron said excitedly in Herbology.  
  
"Mhm... Yeah maybe..." Harry said absentmindly He was thinking about Hermione again.  
  
The next weekend they were going to Hogsmade again and Harry confinced Ron that he should stay behind so he could maybe sneak into Fred and George's dormitory. So he and Hermione could go alone and sorta be on a date. Of course Ron didnt know that.  
  
So as the weekend and the dance got closer Harry got more and more nervous. Then finnally the weekend was here.  
  
  
  
A/N the end of chap. 2 ... i know it is short but hey i dont like to right that much in a chap. please R/R!! 


End file.
